


Safe

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Gen, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Carter, it's as good a place as any." Too bad he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Safe  
> by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)  
> Stargate SG-1  
> SG-1  
> 98 words  
> rating: PG-13  
> WARNINGS:

"How much further?"

Sam glanced over her shoulder at the rest of her team. They looked as haggard as she felt, clothes covered in mud, face coated in grime, hair slick with sweat. They were dirty, injured and beyond exhausted. Not that any of them would ever admit to it.

She realized the colonel had stopped walking. "We have to keep going. It's not safe here."

"Carter, it's as good a place as any."

As if to prove her point a loud crack filled the valley. Sam stared at her chest where a bloom of red was spreading.


End file.
